sulphur_winterfandomcom-20200214-history
History
The Dark Ages * 310-250 B.O. The Grey Eminences rule in Laabne. * 253-249 B.O The Grey Eminences fall to an army led by King Baskimer, who also unifies Lasemos in the process. * 290-160 B.O The colonization of Moskoria. * 130-68 B.O The Klavykian wars. * 68 B.O. The Festival of HOXOH. * 68. B.O The Klavykian Empire is created. It consists of Moskoria, Fokale, Nastrôl and the Kishat. Age of the Sailing of the Holy Swans * Birth of Odo, founder of the monotheist Shining Path worship of Etin on the continent. * 180-200 A.O. First Ransard Wars, Age of The Mad Milackis' rule on Trinsmyra * 250-293 A.O. Milacki freedom war, against Palamux. * 277 A.O. The Mad Milacki, Hiatus Neffro, is elected dictator of Trinsmyra. Age of Awakening * 304 A.O. The Kastyki conversion. Paratornians declare independence from the Klavykian Empire, as the goddess Kastyke is pronounced patron goddess of the people. * 311 A.O Foundation of the Holy Kishat. The Church of Shamash is founded in Frand. The Theocracy is declared without opposition. * 349-350 A.O. Klatobrest Dimsense preaches the gospel of the Rejoicer, first on Saphyna and later on Palamux. He sails towards the West with some followers and is never seen again. The Second Ransardi Wars * 370-385 A.O. Ransard is trying to exploit the weakness of the Klavykian Empire and invade Saphyna and southern Paratorna. The Trakorians join with the Kishat to repel them. The Age of Progress * 385 A.O The Trakorian Empire is founded. * 385-450 A.O. Wars against the Blackbloods on Paratorna. One by one, the orcish tribes are defeated. * 405 A.O Ganfryd Eelskull founds the Eelskull Clan by getting rid of most of the nobility in Vumbra and proclaiming himself King of Trinsmyra. * 405 A.O. Ganfryd's opponents leave Trinsmyra and seek refuge on Marjura. The exodus forms the basis of the Marjuran culture. * 440 A.O. Stegosi Darkening. King Eelskull declares war on the Kishat. The people of Stegos, faithful to Shamash, had long sworn to protect the Kishat, but when they saw the size of the Trinsmyran navy, they decided to betray their oath and sail to sack Albarunzia before the Trinsmyrans got there. The god cursed them immediately, and laid Stegos under darkness. * 460 A.O. The Trakorian Empire conquers Ilibauria. Astrumal diFoldt uses the opiander drug to accomplish this. * 497-507 A.O The Third Ransard War. * 510 A.O The Shagulites are driven from Trinsmyra. They take refuge on Marjura. * 520 - 525 A.O. Saphyni Rebellion. Rebels on Saphyna try to shake Trakorian rule. The conflict saw the invention of the drug zombin. * 523 A.O. War against Mereld. The Trakorian empire loses the war because of the skilled sorcerers on the island. * 530 A.O. The invasion of Kark. The Trakorians invade to take control of the iron ore in the Hymbergond. The Eelskulls flee north to Rung. * 550 A.O. Trakorian explorers discover Jih-Puhn and Tsun-kuo. * 595 A.O. Trakoria occupies Arhem on Marjura to take control of the sulphur. The Sulphur Winter Crisis This is the era that is generated through play in our particular campaign. Stop reading here if you want to avoid spoilers. . . . . . . * 610 A.O. The Restless dead of Cruri rise and occupy almost all of Marjura, ending Trakorian control over the sulphur there. * Fall of 612 A.O. The Ranzine monks declare that the Mountain has finished speaking. The words are a prophesy, called the Vox Ranzina. It causes a lot of stir in the Empire, as some interpret it as predicting the fall of the Empire.